


Helpless and Tiny

by LadyBrooke



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Jasmine doesn’t assume that Rajah is a gift from her deceased mother because he is noble or protective of her.





	Helpless and Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "Jasmine + Rajah, tiny little kitten".

Jasmine doesn’t assume that Rajah is a gift from her deceased mother because he is noble or protective of her, though he later proves to be both of those.

She assumes he is because her mother had known that Jasmine was always drawn to the helpless, and this circus tiger is more helpless kitten than fierce beast. Her mother would have known to send her a cat that looked like this, not one that was already fierce and able to protect itself.

Jasmine takes Rajah home. 

When he grows larger she still thinks of him as a tiny helpless kitten.


End file.
